


О чём молчат тени

by Tawiskaro



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: 1990s, 2000s, Bad Humor, Comedy duo, Dogs, Español | Spanish, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Horses, Humor, India, Legends, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexuality Crisis, Southern Accent, Vampires, canon violence, indecisive vampire, no one will die on my shift, one brain cell for two, songs of the 60s, нелинейное повествование
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawiskaro/pseuds/Tawiskaro
Summary: И тень твоя, мою обняв, уходит снова в путь
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez & Jake Jensen, Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Пролог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обращайте внимание на даты, пожалуйста

_2002г._

Они всю ночь продежурили у вертушки. Днём они свалят из этого чертового экваториального климата в привычный смешанный.

К моменту, когда Клэй, Пуч и Роуг вернутся, они должны быть готовы сняться с места и лететь. Возможно, придется отстреливаться.

Пока солнце не встало, снайпер с техником рубятся в карты. Чтобы было интереснее — на раздевание. В вертолете жарко, как и везде в летних тропиках, так что никаких возражений не возникает.

Дженсен раз в десять-пятнадцать минут генерирует новую шутку по этому поводу. Нельзя не пошутить про раздевание, будучи Джейкобом О. Дженсеном. Никак нельзя. Сначала он легко выигрывает, а потом за две партии подряд лишается ветровки и штанов.

Они в вертолете, играют в белом свете фонаря. Джейк развалился на сидениях, Кугар сидит на полу.

— Рыба! — кричит Дженсен, шлепая свою карту поверх кугаровой. Он победил.

— Это не домино, — флегматично поправляет снайпер.

— Да хоть бильярд! — Дженсен возбуждённо протирает очки. — Ты проиграл. Выбирай: штаны или шляпа. Еще две партии, и я сниму с тебя последние портки! Готовься прикрываться повязкой из листьев, ха-ха!

Дженсен делает грозное лицо и поворачивает голову так, чтобы очки сверкнули в белом свете фонаря, которым они освещают салон. Сегодня он не только пиздецки хорош в азартных играх, но и невероятно горяч. И скромен.

Кугар встаёт, расстёгивает ремень, ширинку и снимает штаны. Они присоединяются к небольшой стопке одежды на полу рядом с ним. Дженсен снова протирает очки и выдает:

— Так я и думал. Даже и не сомневался. Это было предсказуемо.

В следующей партии техник лишается ботинок, которые бережно швыряются в личную дженсоновскую кучу. Теперь ступнями он ощущает тепло от плеча Кугара. Во время раздачи техник тянется за упавшей картой и видит перед собой голые кугаровы колени.

— Ох ты ж блять, — непроизвольно выдыхает он и в открытую пялится на ноги товарища по команде.

Кугар опускает голову, пряча ухмылку за полями шляпы. Спрашивает:

— Играем?

Джейк осматривает его от бедер до плеч, спотыкаясь взглядом о шляпу.

— Ты опять дал мне себя раздеть! — шепотом вопит Дженсен и хлопает себя по лбу. — Провокатор, черт бы тебя е… А, нет, — техник весело скалится, наклоняясь ближе, — я и сам могу.

Он перекатывается, оказываясь лицом к лицу со снайпером, с той лишь разницей, что он сам на сидениях, а Кугар — на полу. Дженсен облизывает губы, говорит, хмурясь:

— Если я правильно тебя понял, то ты должен прямо сейчас содрать с меня эту херову футболку. Будем считать, в долг, — всхахатывает он, когда Кугар резко встаёт на колени и тянет его футболку вверх.

— Очки, — сняв, техник цепляет их дужками за какую-то сетку на стене и откидывается на сиденья, игриво улыбаясь Альваресу. Кугар жадно осматривает его.

Дженсен полулежит, опершись на локоть, полуосвещенный закреплённым напротив фонарем. Глаза полуприкрыты, рот полуоткрыт.

Во рту пересыхает.

Снайпер поджимает губы, глядя исподлобья. Закинутая голова Джейка служит сигналом. Он стискивает зубы и нежно ведёт ладонями по обнаженным бокам Дженсена к резинке его трусов, короткими взглядами проверяя верность направления. Глаза Джейка прозрачно отсвечивают, отражая по одному маленькому напряженному Кугару в каждом зрачке.

Все верно.

Альварес глубоко вдыхает, дурея от оглушающего ритма возбуждения и радости, который выбивает сердце Джейка о грудную клетку.

Одной рукой упираясь в сидения под лопатками Дженсена, другой ладонью Кугар безостановочно водит по его члену. Приоткрыв рот, Джейк шумно дышит, подрагивая. От его дыхания запотели бы стекла, будь салон закрыт, оно волнами касается щек Альвареса, заставляя резко облизывать изнутри ряд зубов.

Дженсен хватается за плечо Кугара, представляет, как Альварес встаёт, подхватывает его под бедра, опираясь ногой о сидение и крепко имеет его так, что лопатки соприкасаются, когда Кугар прогибает его для лучшего проникновения. У Дженсена аж ноги разъезжаются. Надо было ожидать такого исхода.

Упс, кажется фантазия была чересчур горячей. Хоть и уместной.

Джейк вздрагивает, напрягается, поджимая пальцы на ногах.

— Ух, пиздец, чувак, это было круто, — локти скользят от пота по сиденью, техник падает назад, ударяясь об обивку затылком и лопатками. — Лучший секс с ковбоем в моей жизни. Ты выиграл мою гетеросексуальность, поздравляю. Чего ты хочешь?

Дженсен смотрит на напряженное лицо Куга, сыто переворачивается на живот, растекаясь по сидению, ведёт ладонью по бедру снайпера, поднимается по мышцам живота к груди в обход причинных мест.

— Знаешь, мог бы и просто попросить. Сказать что-то вроде: дружище, давай потрахаемся в вертолете. Я бы задвинул что-нибудь умное и, без сомнений, романтичное, а потом все то же самое, — он не затыкается, даже не смотря на возбужденный красноватый блеск в глазах Альвареса.

Кугар перехватывает его руку и тянет на себя, стаскивая на пол кабины. Негромко смеясь, Джейк расслабленно укладывается на тело снайпера, который обнимает его ногами, тянет к себе за плечи, шепчет что-то на ухо. В изученном недавно англо-испанском разговорнике таких выражений не было.

Дженсен кладет голову на изгиб шеи Кугара, пальцами перебирая разметавшиеся волосы. У него есть разрешение трогать кугаровы волосы. Альварес потирается о его живот, набирая темп, сбиваясь в монотонное бормотание на испанском. Он отворачивается от расслабленно лежащего на нем Джейка, который неторопливо целует его шею, прихватывает кожу губами.

На пике Кугар сжимает зубы так крепко, что слышен скрежет. Дженсен приподнимается на локте и целует его в напряжённый рот, когда Кугар шумно дышит, приходя в себя.

Снайпер отворачивается, глядя в неумолимо светлеющее небо.

Первый луч солнца подобен острию боевого клинка. Меньше чем через полчаса салон вертолета погружается в свет.


	2. Глава первая

_1987г._

  
Кугар упал крайне неудачно: ребро проткнуло легкое, а позвоночник переломился в поясничном отделе; не дойти до помощи — ноги не ходят.  
Кугар с детства был ловок, за что мама ласково звала его котёнком. А вот сейчас ловкость подвела. Он сорвался со скользкой стены пещеры, так и не дотянувшись до цветов. Он любил радовать маму красивыми вещицами.  
Что ж, в этот раз не сможет.  
Маленький Карлос лежал и тихо, с присвистом, молился, чтобы его тело нашла не мама, а кто-нибудь из соседей.  
Он не слышал шагов рядом с собой, поэтому испугался, когда над ним склонилась молодая испанка.  
— Мелкий такой еще. Жить бы и жить, — причитала женщина. По тону было понятно, что она колеблется. Она осматривала гематомы и морщила нос, испачкав ладонь в крови.  
Почувствовав, что грудь сжимает, что каждый вдох дается все труднее, Карлос попросил, от темных пятен перед глазами теряя женщину из виду:  
— Синьорита, прошу, скажите моей маме, что я ее люблю.  
В рука женщины появился нож, она полоснула им по своему запястью. Кугар в панике посмотрел на нее. Он не мог пошевелиться. Ног не чувствовал, а все остальное болело так, будто черти уже сейчас начали жарить его на сковородках.  
— Пей, маленький дурак, — поднеся руку к его лицу, зашипела женщина, замахиваясь для подзатыльника. — Сам скажешь.

_1997г._

  
Дженсен впервые задумывается о том, что Кугар вампир, когда бреется. Это вполне нормальные мысли, если ты не спишь последние пару суток, если честно.  
Техник зависает, держа бритву в руке. У него опасная бритва — такое складное лезвие с рукояткой — нужно, чтобы вещи были многофункциональными. Джейк осоловело смотрит на лезвие в руке.  
На стенах желтоватый кафель, потолок белый, но Дженсен видит все это очень смутно, размазано — снял очки перед умыванием.  
Если он сейчас порежется, то Кугар должен выломать дверь и сожрать его, так?  
Не так?  
Это было бы по-вампирски.  
Он косится на дверь, за которой спит теоретический вампир, а потом возвращается к бритью и усилием воли не позволяет векам сомкнуться. У него есть ещё часа четыре до утра. Надо выспаться. Завтра утром надо как штык быть на планерке. А вампиры?..  
Если Кугар не задрал его за последние годы, то потерпит ещё ночь.  
На планерке и позднее — пока завтракает — Дженсен думает, что Кугар не вампир. Потому что вампиров не существует. Он уже достаточно проснулся, чтобы суметь вступить в спор с самим собой.  
И вампиры так себя не ведут — Кугар ест чеснок и молится. Не одновременно, но он делает и то, и то. Типа, он ходит в церковь. В церкви дымятся вампиры или ведьмы? Или бесы? Это очень интересная тема, но скорость работы его мозга недостаточна для обработки заданного запроса. Не утром.  
Дженсен пялится на надпиленный омлет и размышляет.  
Им повезло остановиться в отеле с хорошей кухней. Кофе зерновой, хлеб свежий, а омлет не пригорел. Все вокруг аж пахнет чистотой. Счастье.  
Если бы не вампиры.  
Напротив него Альварес расправляется со своим омлетом. Переведя вектор внимания с тарелки на сокомандника, Дженсен говорит:  
— Приятного аппетита. Любишь яйца?  
Кугар кивает в знак благодарности, а потом смотрит на него фирменным терпеливым взглядом. Именно благодаря этой терпеливости только он и может селиться с неугомонным техником — круглосуточно терпеть темперамент Джейка практически невозможно.  
Они вообще сработанная команда. И частенько действуют в тандеме — техника необходимо прикрывать, когда он с головой погружается в компьютерные глубины. Суммарно, если вычесть молчание Альвареса, на кубический метр пространства распределяется достаточное количество болтовни.  
Кугар иногда поддерживает его шутки, но по-настоящему они спелись, наверное, после того случая летом 95-го, когда солнечным июльским днем в казарму заглянул Пуч — спросил Кугара.  
Дженсен не мог не пошутить. Не стоит винить его.  
— О, он чистит свою винтовку. Не советовал бы его отвлекать — не лишай его удовольствия. Чистка винтовки весьма интимный процесс, но если очень надо…  
— Джейкоб! — возмутился тогда Линдвуд своим фирменным тоном, который использовал, чтобы приструнять девочек. И Джейка.  
— А что я такого сказал? Правда, Куг? — косил под невинность техник.  
Оба обернулись на Кугара, растянувшегося на койке напротив джейковой. Ранее ее закрывала открывшаяся дверь.  
— Я кончил с этим, — меланхолично отозвался снайпер. Его винтовка лежала на нижней койке. — Что случилось, Пуч?  
— Да вы двое издеваетесь! — Линдвуд тогда хлопнул дверью и ушел. А Дженсен слез со своего места и подошел к месту Кугара, чтобы дать ему пять.  
Ещё тогда Дженсен определил себе новое развлечение — доведение Пуча до истерики.  
И понял, что Кугар поддерживает его шутки. А еще, что он очень терпелив. Флегматичен, да. Дженсена это не волновало — он в состоянии болтать за двоих и не испытывать никакого дискомфорта.  
В данный момент мозг Дженсена опять выдвинул ебанутую гипотезу, загрузив хозяина. Отлично. Теперь ее надо подтвердить или опровергнуть.  
Проблема в том, что в компьютер можно залезть, посмотреть микросхемы и прочитать коды. В башку к человеку так пробраться не получится.  
Слева бьет холодный электрический свет из кафетерия.  
— Куг, — привлекает внимание снайпера Джейк, — у тебя что-то, — он указывает на свой рот и скалится, — в зубах застряло. Нет, не здесь — левее.  
Кугар поднимает верхнюю губу и вопросительно смотрит на него. Дженсен вдохновенно врёт про кусок поджарки и разглядывает зубы Альвареса. Абсолютно обычные зубы. И чистые, разумеется. Никаких клыков.  
— Ага, левее, — говорит он, завершая небольшую утреннюю ложь, — вот здесь.  
Кугар скользит языком по резцу, убирая несуществующий кусочек поджарки.  
С чего он вообще взял, как должны вести себя вампиры? Дженсен даже «Дракулу» не смотрел. Только «Ван Хельсинга» и, возможно, «Бал вампиров», но это с Джесс. Она настояла. Да. Еще «От заката до рассвета». Вот там действительно пиздец. Кугар не похож на мумифицировавшуюся машину смерти — Джейк выражает благодарность всем техническим богам.  
Ещё вампиры попадались в других фильмах. Они вообще популярные чуваки.  
«Не будь они реальны — про них бы так много не снимали», — приводит неоспоримый мысленный аргумент техник.  
Решено. Вампиры существуют, Кугар вампир, Дженсену необходимо это доказать.  
Следующим утром Пуч толкает его в плечо за завтраком и спрашивает:  
— Ты чего притих? Тебя Кугар покусал? — намекает на немногословность Линдвуд.  
После секундного промедления, пока информация обрабатывается, Дженсен вопит.  
Разумеется.  
Такого быть не может. Это не просто совпадение! Определенно, в нем древняя кровь охотников на вампиров. Пробудившаяся сейчас и требующая того, чтобы он исполнил свой долг.  
Но Джейк не хочет убивать Альвареса. Просто посмотреть. Типа, быть правым.  
— Тебе надо больше спать, придурок, — мягко намекает он сам себе. — Никаких охотников на вампиров.  
Человечество было бы счастливее и функциональнее, умей люди управлять своими мыслями.  
Что если он стал каким-то невероятно крутым антивампирским радаром?  
— Шевелись, салага, — подгоняет его Роук.  
Лузеры направляются на новое задание. Вампирская тема откладывается на неопределенный срок.

_***_

— Кто?!  
Кугар стоит за дверью. Ему не пришлось бы стучать, если бы Дженсен не запирался.  
— О, привет.  
Дженсен в халате. Да мало ли чем может заниматься взрослый одинокий половозрелый мужчина, запершись в гостиничном номере. Конечно Кугар постучал.  
— Очень по-английски, не правда ли? — техник возбужденно крутит завязками халата, как нунчаками. — Джесс подарила. Подумал, что будет прикольно взять с собой. Он легкий и клевый. Мне очень нравится.  
Альварес одобряюще кивает и проходит в комнату. Ничего подозрительного.  
Дженсен занимает стул в самой середине дикого клубка проводов. Он непрерывно точит сухофрукты, пока копается в коде. Кугар достает из-за пазухи книгу и откидывается в кресле.  
Ожидание. Медленное время между миссиями. Когда снайпер поднимает голову, Джейка нет в комнате, а за стеной шумит вода.  
Спустя секунду раздается вопль.  
— Блядский стояк! — ругается Дженсен из душа. — Блять! Блять!  
Кугар заинтересованно прислушивается к шуму и плеску воды за стеной. Вскоре Дженсен возвращается в номер. Он раскраснелся от вынужденного контрастного душа и пышет паром.  
— Кугар, стояк барахлит, мойся аккуратно, — оповещает Дженсен, запахивая свой халат.  
Порой снайперу кажется, что они где-то ошибаются.

_***_

Все идет своим военным чередом.  
— Завтра возвращаемся на базу, — вздыхает Дженсен.  
Пуч хмыкает. Он-то доволен — увидится с семьей. А Джейк останется на базе, потому что на нем подготовка технической части следующей миссии. А Клэй достаточно осведомлен о темпераменте техника, чтобы сомневаться в его навыках работы на дому.  
— Тише, мыши, кот на крыше, — бормочет Дженсен, через экран ноутбука наблюдая за тем, как Кугар снимает часовых. Он высовывает язык и кривляется, короткими «пау» и «пуф» отмечая каждый выстрел.  
— Дженсен, твой психологический возраст — двенадцать лет, — усмехается Пуч.  
— Ой-ой, уел, — кривится техник.  
Он уже привык, что к нему относятся, как к салаге. Ну, сейчас хоть брови на месте. Да, есть мнимая угроза кровеносной системе, но у Лузеров хоть без жёсткой дедовщины.  
— Северный вход, — предупреждает Джейк по рации спустя пару минут.  
— Но техник ты хороший, — примирительно соглашается Линдвуд, заводя мотор.  
Через минуту и двадцать секунд Лузеры хлопают дверями машины.  
Конец операции. Джейк даже оружия страшнее отвёртки в руки не брал.

_***_

— Пуч сказал, что у меня «заячье лицо», когда я злюсь. Или «кроличье». К чему это он? — разглагольствует Джейк за обедом. Кугар молча ест свою безвкусную порцию.  
Столовая раздражающе светлая и гулкая — они вернулись ночью и, по мнению Джейка, едят свой заслуженный «ночной обед».  
— Кролики, — объясняет проходящий мимо Роук. На миссии они с Клэем что-то не поделили. Никто из команды об этом не говорит, но все знают. Ему предстоит увольнительная в скором времени. Везет. — Едят свое дерьмо.  
Дженсен вскакивает. Дерьмоедом его не смеют называть. Он, может, и пиздит сверх меры, но не дерьмоед.  
Выражение лица офицера каменеет.  
— Какие-то проблемы, капрал?  
— Нет, сэр, — почти кипит Дженсен, соблюдая субординацию.  
В первый год службы ему трижды сбривали брови. Поочередно: правую, левую, потом, когда отросла, снова правую. А Дженсен в отместку выслал родственникам обидчиков псевдоофициальные оповещения о том, что их сыновья/братья/мужья умерли и заблокировал пропуски. Выйти с территории они не могли и только носились, как безголовые курицы. В базе они тоже числились как умершие.  
Зря его тогда отправили драить полы на офицерский этаж. Там были выходы в сеть. Официального выговора и наказания не последовало, но через неделю Джейка перевели в отряд Лузеров.  
С Роуком такой фокус не пройдет — он сразу заподозрит Дженсена. Да и повторяться скучно.  
Так успокаивает себя техник, борясь с соблазном похерить хоть что-нибудь на рабочем компе.  
В один из перерывов, валяясь на своей койке, Дженсену приспичивает пить кефир, лежа на спине.  
Кугар, читающий на соседней койке, считает, что это плохо — Джейк, будучи собой, может захлебнуться. И кефир нельзя выносить из столовой. Даже отрядам специального назначения. Даже Джейку, которого (единственного) подкармливает повариха. Феномен, не поддающийся объяснению.  
Дженсен что-то бормочет, в фоновом режиме обсуждая с собой хуету с техническими оснащением. И пьет кефир. Лёжа.  
Услышав шаги в коридоре, Кугар принюхивается и понимает, что дело дрянь. Он соскальзывает со своей койки и затаивается у входа в казармы.  
Ускорившись, Альварес перехватывает голову Роука и несильно бьет его о косяк. Офицер вырубается. Мгновенно. Тело снайпер аккуратно кладет на его койку, как будто так и должно быть. Увлеченный контрабандным кефиром и болтовней с самим собой техник даже не замечает.  
Потому что он придурок и захлебнулся бы, если бы его отвлекли. Везение не бывает вечным. И, да, возможно, Карлос мстит офицеру за Дженсена.  
Или у него просто плохой день и он чертовски голоден.  
Кто знает? Только Бог.  
— Нет, ну ты видел? Видел? — приподнявшись, техник облизывается, стирая языком следы преступлений. — Ты не видел! Ты не смотрел!  
— Я видел, — отрезает Кугар. Он возвращается к своей книге.  
— Клево, да? — Дженсен снова ложится, языком вычищая остатки кефира через широкое горлышко. — Ты так не можешь.  
Кугар усмехается. Знал бы Джейк, что он может ртом — сильно бы удивился.  
Все идёт военным чередом.

_***_

_1998г._

  
Кугар на оперативной позиции, выжидает. Дженсен увязался за ним и валяется на нагретом бетоне крыши, кутаясь в пуховик и щурясь на небо.  
Облаков много. Они похожи на небесные горы.  
И солнечно. А Кугар на крыше высотки.  
Вампирская гипотеза никак не становится вампирской теоремой.  
Долго лежать неподвижно Джейк не в состоянии, поэтому вскоре начинает ворочаться. Даже в термобелье не май. Кугар молчит. Дженсену скучно и он бы задремал, не будь солнце в зените. У него два состояния: активного бодрствования и полного отрубона. Если кто-то и лежит перед сном с книгой, то это определенно не лузерский техник. К слову, Альварес читает, когда Дженсен ложится спать, и либо уже встал, либо чистит винтовку, когда Дженсен просыпается. Очень редко случается, когда Джейк замечает Кугара дремлющим. Это хоть что-то в подтверждение того, что его друг вампир. Дженсен ставит мысленный плюсик.  
Кажется, он все же умудряется задремать.  
Кугар будит его, молча растрясая за плечо. По поднятию бровей и быстро удаляющемуся силуэту снайпера Дженсен определяет, что пора валить.

_***_

Да, Альварес замечает странные взгляды Дженсена на себе. Но лузерский техник всегда был с особенностями. У него есть способ узнать, что происходит. Он просто слушает.  
Из ночных монологов Дженсена Кугар узнаёт его подозрения.  
А следующим утром его винтовка воняет чесноком.  
Это ни в какие рамки.  
Отыскав Дженсена в душевой, Кугар несильно бьёт техника прикладом в живот и, когда он хватается за винтовку, чтобы отодвинуть ее от себя, оставляет оружие в его руках.  
— Почему ты решил, что это я?! — на лице у Джейка пена для бритья, а в глазах отражается святая невинность. — Ладно-ладно, каюсь! Не смотри на меня так!  
Кугар гасит фирменный укоряющий взгляд и выходит, оставляя Дженсена неудовлетворенным результатом эксперимента и мокрым.

_***_

Это было бы херово, будь на месте Дженсена кто-то другой. Потому что Джейк и в золотой горшочек на дне радуги верит.  
Кугар не предпринимает ничего. Он уверен в себе.  
Тем более поступки Дженсена говорят сами за себя.  
Джейк, отбрехиваясь от свои прямых обязанностей, увязывается за Кугаром в тир. В конце тренировки кое-что происходит.  
Альварес чистит винтовку, когда слышит довольный шепот техника за перегородкой.  
— Мой друг самый крутой, придурок, — Дженсен демонстрирует «трупу» средний палец и снимает наушники.  
Кугар отворачивается и хмыкает.

_***_

Идет дождь. Нормально для весны.  
— Смотри, это я! — Дженсен показывает яйцо с нарисованными на нем очками и бородкой. — А это ты!  
На еще одном яйце нарисованы хмурые брови, глазки и борода. Элис опять отдала этому ребенку еду с собой.  
— Вот только шляпы нет, — расстроено пожимает плечами техник.  
— Вот, — Кугар надевает на яичную версию себя крышку от солонки.  
— Да ты голова!  
Джейк обрадовано вскидывается, пихает друга в плечо и отдает ему его яйцеобразную проекцию. Пусть и вампир, а яичные фигурки нравятся.  
— Вы что делаете? — спрашивает зашедший Пуч.  
Его срочно вызвали из Спрингфилда. На дорогах опасно в ливень, но Пуч профи.  
— Я играю с яйцами, а Кугар мне помогает, — Дженсен невозмутимо трескает своим яйцом о бортик кровати. Кугар пожимает плечами. Свою фигурку он съест ближе к утру.  
Возведя глаза к потолку, Пуч просит Бога дать ему сил. Дженсен доволен и нарочито чавкает, пока случайно не крошит желток изо рта на клавиатуру. Приходится спасать казённое имущество и жевать с закрытым ртом.  
— Как будто и не уезжал, — Линдвуд начинает разбирать немногочисленные вещи.

_***_

Тем же вечером Дженсена осеняет. Он догадывается, что Кугар маскируется с помощью каких-нибудь хитрых вампирских артефактов.  
Это совершенно очевидно. Раз зеркала, серебро и осина им мешают (согласно общеизвестным сведениям), значит, что-то должно и помогать. Какие-нибудь штучки-дрючки, которые позволяют гулять под солнцем. Дженсен приглядывается к сокоманднику, выискивая что-то, что может быть похоже на волшебную хуевину.  
Шляпа слишком очевидна. А еще Дженсен трусит, что если хоть прикоснется к ней, то лишится рук или сгорит в адском пламени.  
Кстати, про руки! Кугар носит кольцо с черепом. Мрачно, связано со смертью. Будь Джейк вампиром или какой-нибудь ведьмой, то точно бы зачаровал кольцо.  
Остается проверить. Дженсен ждет наступления ночи, а потом выползает из-под одеяла и бесшумно скользит голыми ступнями по полу в сторону койки Кугара. Можно было бы и перегнуться, но матрас от упора в него рукой просел бы, разбудив Карлоса.  
Кугар лежит и никак не сопротивляется тому, что Дженсен стягивает с его пальца кольцо. Это даже забавно.  
Техник явно трусит — это понятно по его запаху, но неуемное любопытство и «шило в заду» подхлестывают его проверять свои безумные теории.  
Из-под приоткрытых век Альварес наблюдает, как Джейк надевает на свой палец кольцо, сжимает-разжимает кулак, смотрит сквозь глазницы черепа на луну. Кольцо отправляется в карман брюк техника, а сам Джейк ретируется на свое место.  
Он так же бесшумен, как и здравомыслящ. Карлос делает вид, что вздыхает во сне, и слушает испуганное замирание на соседней койке.  
Утром снайпер демонстративно выходит на пробежку. Он нутром чует недоумение Джейка, когда солнце разливается по его смуглой коже, не причиняя вреда. На втором круге к нему присоединяется Дженсен и периодически поглядывает, мол, точно ли все как обычно. Они наматывают ещё четыре круга по лужам вокруг серо-коричневого задания.  
Дженсен бормочет, заходя вслед за Кугаром в казармы:  
— Утром летим на базу в Пешавар.  
У него так и не сошлись файлы.  
Запертый наедине с холодным светом энергосберегающих лампочек, Кугар говорит технику:  
— Тогда верни мне мой перстень.  
Перестав отряхиваться, Джейк замирает, а потом лезет в карман.  
Той ночью Альварес выскальзывает на охоту.


	3. Глава вторая

_1987г._

  
С матерью их осталось двое. Он работал по ночам, но выйти и помочь ей с покупками или в саду — не мог. Девушки тоже предпочитали гулять при свете солнца. А оно кусало и жгло, точно рой назойливых насекомых. Карлос чувствовал себя в темноте, как в клетке.  
Когда мать заболела, ему пришлось работать днем и ночью, дважды в сутки приходя домой, чтобы побыть с ней.  
Когда она стала совсем плоха, стало понятно, что она не поправится, Кугар рассказал ей о своем проклятье — молил разрешить ему обратить ее. Дать спасти ее. Она отказалась. И попросила остаться с ней — проводить. Она рассказывала ему легенды, все, какие могла вспомнить и произнести. Ненадолго ей становилось лучше, но с каждым часом она была все ближе к миру мертвых.  
Когда она произнесла свое последнее слово и поцеловала его в лоб, Кугар заплакал, бережно держа ее ладонь. Ее руки становились все холоднее и неподвижнее.  
У этой женщины с пламенными речами тоже каменно-холодная кожа. Она пришла за ним в полдень, ярко-алая и уверенная. Он пошел за ней.  
Он даже теплый. И живой. Но он один.  
На рассвете, касаясь рукой солнечных пятен на нагретой стене фургона, она сказала:  
— Людям всегда сложно сначала понять, что граница между жизнью и смертью легко пронизывается в обе стороны. Слушай, юный вампир, да запоминай все обходные пути, как избежать смерти.  
Кугар поднял глаза и положил ладонь на соседний солнечный зайчик, грея руки.  
Она научила его, как обуздать солнце. И как Звать.  
Но не как забыть.

_1998г._

  
Руки дрожат, в груди так тяжело, будто это на него упал тот вертолет. Дженсен отворачивается, вытирая глаза.  
— Черт, сколько тут пыли поднялось, — беззвучно бормочет он.  
Много часов он не может выдавить из себя ни звука.  
А потом, когда они уже на границе с Пакистаном, он начинает болтать. Потому что все молчат. Это нервирует. Каждый в своей гребаной башке строит самоуничтожительные конструкции, а такое до добра не доводит. Джейк комментирует все, что происходит, чтобы перебить тишину.  
На него огрызаются, Роуг даже тянется к ножу.  
Инстинктивно Дженсен прибивается к притихшему и хмурому Кугару.  
Он знает, что сделал не так уж много хорошего в своей жизни. Ещё одно плохое только подтверждает общее направление дел. Джейк Дженсен действительно натворил в своей жизни всякого дерьма. Но он не может допустить, чтобы его друг чувствовал себя плохо.  
Это именно то, что выпускает ему кишки наружу.  
Ощущение бессилия. Как будто тебе надо вычерпать море ложкой, от которой у тебя одна ручка. Ты мутишь воду, пурхаешься, со злости бьешь по дну кулаками, сидя на отмели. А бескрайние воды колышутся, глухие к твоим потугам.  
Дженсен видит: что-то не в порядке. Под ногами змеятся песчаные буруны, солнце быстро падает за дальнюю дюну. Такую же безликую, как и остальные.  
Подстроившись под ритм ходьбы снайпера, Дженсен вооружается улыбкой. Даже с миллионом допущений нельзя назвать его здравомыслящим. Техник делает глупый вид и говорит, бросая пробный камень:  
— Все же клёвая у тебя шляпа, ковбой. В такой удобно под солнцем, что бы Клэй не говорил. Надо найти тебе лошадь, чтобы дополнить образ. Хотя тут, наверное, кроме верблюдов и не бродит никто.  
Кугар хранит молчание. Он смотрит вглубь себя. Это так дерьмово. Это так ужасно сильно дерьмово. Его лицо безучастно. Обгорелая кожа шелушится, склеры глаз покраснели, но Кугар даже не трет их.  
Уже видел, Дженсен уже видел такой пустой взгляд и знает, что происходит потом. Может, не сразу, может, оно будет разъедать долго, но такой взгляд — сигнальная ракета. Начинается самоуничтожение.  
Дженсен загоняет беспомощную дрожь глубоко в себя. Он справится. Уже делал так. Сделает снова.  
Нет, они все не в своей тарелке, они сбиты с толку, официально мертвы и плана нет от слова «нихуя». Но эти дети… Кугар любит детей — Джейк знает. Он тоже любит.  
Альварес молился. Днём. Молился о душах детей, которых подорвал Макс. Если бы Джейк молился, то он бы проклинал и желал Максу сдохнуть. А не просил умершим упокоения. Он не может сказать, что чувствует то же самое, но он понимает, честно понимает. И очень хочет помочь.  
Не может смотреть, как друг тлеет изнутри.  
Падает на дюны последний красноватый росчерк закатного солнца, а потом все погружается в синеву.  
Техник еще раз улыбается, подрывая тишину между ними. Нужно сделать хоть что-то.  
Он толкает Кугара в плечо, вызывая на себя огонь. Когда снайпер все же поднимает на него глаза, на лице Джейка та же улыбка. Белизна зубов выделяется в общем серо-синем тоне окружающей реальности.  
— Ты просто забудешь об этих детях, Джейк? — чуть не рычит Альварес. Он взмахивает рукой, но не сбивается с шага.  
На них косятся.  
— Нет! Нет, ты понимаешь, — Дженсен взмахивает руками, невольно отзеркаливая жест Альвареса, а потом сутулится, опускает плечи. — Куг… У меня племяшка их возраста. Я никогда не забуду их. Но это не наша вина.  
Кугар болезненно хмурится и смотрит в песок.  
— Пожалуйста, дружище, дай мне договорить, — Джейк не решается снова прикасаться к его плечу, но подныривает, мельтеша на периферии зрения. — Это не наша вина. Но и в отмщении мы сгорим, понимаешь? Клэй носом землю рыть будет в поисках Макса. Но его погубит жажда мести. Куг, — техник просящее смотрит на товарища, — мы не могли ничего сделать. А сейчас ты просто ускользаешь в неведомую мрачную херню. Я такое уже видел. Пожалуйста, черт побери, ковбой ты мексиканский, да мне помочь тебе. Я знаю. Каково это. Не суметь защитить, — его голос становится ниже и тише, и приходится напрягать слух, чтобы услышать. — В детстве я был мелким и слабым. Часто огребал от отца, защищая маму и сестру. Никому этого не рассказывал, — Дженсен тянет улыбку, пряча глаза. — Я не мог тогда ничего сделать. Но сейчас я помога-  
На ходу ударив себя по колену, Джейк заканчивает:  
— Я помогаю Джесс и Лиззи. Мы все можем помочь. Своим близким. Ты справишься, хорошо? Дай мне помочь тебе. Мы не забудем этих детей. Но не дай мыслям о них убить тебя.  
Они бредут в тишине, Клэй объявляет привал и планерку через четверть часа.  
Джейк говорит то, что должно успокоить напарника:  
— У меня есть план. Поехали со мной.  
Альварес отрицательно качает головой.  
Они идут на планерку, где Клэй дает приказ залечь на дно и ждать другого приказа. Выход на связь дважды в сутки по секретной волне.  
Никто не удивлен.  
Просто не будет. Просто никогда не бывает, но это не повод сдаваться. Дженсен не отступится. Он натянуто улыбается, оставаясь в личном пространстве товарища, но не пересекая определенных границ. Он не уйдет.  
Кугар готовится к симуляции сна: раскатывает спальник, достает шомпол и тряпочку для чистки винтовки. Его смена уже под утро. Рядом с ним бросает свой спальник Дженсен и долго точит его взглядом.  
Закончив с винтовкой, Карлос поднимает голову. Техник никуда не ушел. Все так же ерзает на своем месте и гнет пальцы.  
У него вся макушка в песке, а на спальнике пятна от кучи всего, что он успел на него пролить.  
Сворачивая и разворачивая тряпку в рулон, Карлос медленно размышляет. Ведь Джейк наверняка придумал очередное безумство. Кто-то должен прикрыть спину этому придурку.  
Альварес кивает. Темно, но он не может выдавить из себя ни одного слова.  
— Класс! — Джейк возбуждённо протирает ладони о штаны. — Мы с тобой поедем в Индию. Но сначала…  
Дженсен подтягивает спальник ближе, нагребая в него пару пригоршней песка.  
— У меня есть кое-что, помогающее мне расслабиться, — загадочно произносит он и достаёт из кармана маленькую штуку, цвета слоновой кости, небольшую — дюйм на четыре. Похоже… на член. Небольшой, ну или просто расслабленный.  
Кугар устало поднимает брови. У него однотонные темно-коричневые глаза, похожие на вчерашний чай.  
— Фуу, пошляк! — весело восклицает Дженсен, надеявшийся на такую реакцию. Он специально зажал калейдоскоп в кулаке именно таким образом.  
Чтобы Кугар отреагировал.  
Будь Джейк верующим, подумал бы, что Господь его любит. Но он атеист и сутки назад на его глазах умерли двадцать пять детей. Поэтому он продолжает гнуть свою линию.  
— Да ну? — выдавливает из себя снайпер и бросает выразительный короткий взгляд в сторону паха техника. Они играли в эту игру последние пару лет. Пусть Джейк и ведет сейчас, но его напор подтягивает Карлоса.  
— Это калейдоскоп! — объясняет Джейк. Он протягивает игрушку снайперу и говорит: — Ты знаешь, что делать со штуками, которые надо подносить к глазам. Это, как прицел, только веселее. Гляди.  
— Он советский, — замечает Кугар.  
— Э, типа. Отец вечно ебал мозг про холодную войну. Нашел ему назло на какой-то барахолке, — развивает активность Джейк. — Зато очень компактный.  
Приложив калейдоскоп к глазу, Кугар щурится и смотрит на радужные фракталы.  
Жизнь радужной, однако, не кажется.  
Он вспоминает.  
Когда они сидели в осаде и он голодал, был хмур, Дженсен разрисовывал бутылки из-под зажигательной смеси, чтобы поднять ему настроение. Всякие сюжеты из комиксов, которые он вспоминал. Просто пятна, но отсутствие художественных навыков он восполнял пересказами и пояснениями.  
Джейк не просто отличный технарь. Он его друг.  
И Кугар постарается быть благодарным.  
— Спасибо, — кивает он.  
Джейк улыбается и шуршит упаковкой сухого пайка, отворачивается. Улыбка рефлекторно еще держится пару секунд, но спадает тут же, стоит ему увидеть, что руки дрожат. Кажется, Кугар не заметил.  
Ночью снайпер слушает беспокойное шевеление Лузеров и редкие матерные высказывания дежурных. Он медленно поворачивает калейдоскоп по часовой стрелке, успокаивая себя тем, что в отверстии только цветные бисеринки, а не цели.  
В крови Джейка непременно должно быть что-то, делающее все вокруг немного лучше. Как травка, только Джейк Дженсен.  
Он привычно перекрывает обзор слева. И прикрывает левый бок.  
Они залягут на дно вместе.

  


***

Они добираются автобусами. Это дольше, но дешевле.  
На первом же привокзальном базаре они крадут мягкий чехол для гитары, куда, обложенная техникой и плотно обернутая в остатки одежды, прячется винтовка. В оперативном доступе остаётся пистолет и два ножа.  
Дженсен воодушевленно улыбается Кугару. В его запахе резкая нота страха.  
На двоих они наскребают достаточно рупий, чтобы на том же вокзале разжиться одеждой и билетами. По мнению Дженсена, стиль Альвареса совершенно не даёт ему слиться с местными. Сам техник рядится в красную футболку, узорчатые штаны и кепку. Кугар — в белую футболку и штаны цвета хаки.  
В пути они дважды ввязываются в драки. Во второй Дженсену ломают нос. Двое против полудюжины — это серьезный перевес, если никого нельзя убивать.  
Джейк пыхтит до, во время и после того, как Кугар вправляет ему нос.  
С наступлением темноты Альварес по запаху находит того парня, чьи костяшки были рассечены о нос Дженсена. Он лишается почти двадцати унций крови.  
Утром их и след простыл.  
После этого они держат себя в руках, избегая махания кулаками. Хотя бы до того, как у них не сойдут синяки и ссадины.  
Дженсен умудряется раз в сутки выйти на связь. В эфире тихо. Они дежурят поочередно. Кугар пытается молчать, но когда они не делят переполненный автобус с индийцами, Дженсен болтает, не затыкаясь, и напевает про поезд в неизвестность.  
Они прибывают в Дехрадун, когда реки уже начинают обратный путь в русло. Наступает индийская осень.  
Джейк щурится, глядя из-под козырька кепки на Гхантагхар. Подножие этой башни назначено у них местом встречи.  
— Я найду нам работу, а ты — жилье. Заметано? — Джейк протягивает ладонь. На такой жест необходимо ответить.  
Кугар кивает и пожимает его руку. Молча. Солнце катится к зениту. На все у них шесть с половиной часов, если ориентироваться по башенным часам.  
Разделившись, чутьем снайпер выискивает что-то необычное, выбивающееся. И находит. Он двигается в сторону гор.  
Мелкому местному контрабандисту не повезло. Кугар нападает со спины, выпивая его в четыре глотка до половины. Он не охотился больше недели. Он взвинчен. Им с Дженсеном нужно жилье. Мужчина в его руках перестает дёргаться. Тело скоро начнёт остывать. Прикрываясь от чужих глаз, Альварес утаскивает тело к реке и сбрасывает в воду, вспоров грудную клетку. Вместо легких он наполняет грудину мелкими камнями и песком.  
Сбежавшиеся на запах мяса и крови собаки получают немного требухи, в качестве благодарности сопровождая Карлоса до дома.


	4. Глава третья

_1988г._

  
У сеньориты Марии красная повозка-фургон, запряженная гнедым ишаком.  
Кугар не высовывается наружу до тех пор, пока в животе не начинает точно раскаленной кочергой шуровать. Они в полупустыне в тот момент. Карлос внимательно слушает шумы вокруг, а потом вырывается из повозки прочь, настигая мелкую ушастую лисичку, охотившуюся в трех сотнях ярдов от дороги.  
Кугар всегда немного голоден.  
Если он перестанет пить кровь, то умрет. Смерть наступит по естественным причинам. Тем, которые вампирское проклятье отсрочивает много лет. В его случае — удушье и отказ нижних конечностей. Пока они в городе, Кугар присматривается к местным девушкам. Некоторые ему улыбаются, но он так и уезжает голодным. Зов не срабатывает — тяги не возникает. Только голод и тоска.  
— Тебе надо следить за собой или стать красноречивее, — Мария поднимает голову к звездному небу и сыто улыбается луне. — Золотое сердце за две минуты не разглядеть. А красивые глаза кормят меня много лет.  
Они двигаются на север, Кугару начинает везти. Он шьет себе новый жилет, исколов все пальцы, подскакивая на кочках. Мария дарит ему гребень — его волосы уже кудрявятся, закрывая уши.  
Все больше людей говорят по-английски. Сидя на ишаке, спиной к ослиным ушам и лицом к вампирше, Карлос пялится на сеньориту Марию и молчит. У него проблема с языковым барьером.  
Вампирша проницательно улыбается.  
— Тебе нужно выучить язык, — говорит женщина. — Линкольн говорит только по-английски. Практикуйся.  
Кугар похлопывает по крупу ишака и говорит:  
— Hola, Lincoln.  
— Hello, — поправляет ишак с южным акцентом, даже не сбившись с размеренного шага.  
Мария наблюдает за представлением. Разумеется, Линкольн говорит не только по-английски.

_1992г._

  
Кугар вырос. Он рос совсем как человек, как мальчик-подросток — рывками, неравномерно, и очень быстро. Не будь повозка изнутри больше, чем снаружи, ему пришлось бы еще в позапрошлом году искать новое место для сна. Он охотится с ружьем с того момента, как они пересекли границу с США. За четыре года они добрались до северной границы США с Канадой и побывали у Гудзонова залива, провели там целое лето, а потом вернулись обратно в штаты.  
Кугару девятнадцать лет, и это его последний год пути с Марией.  
В Северной Каролине Линкольн начинает бурчать и прядать ушами. Кугар подходит к нему и, ступая в ритм, похлопывает его по холке. Вскоре становится понятна причина его волнения.  
Пыльный столб, пронесшись по дороге, пересекает реку и приближается к ним.  
Кобыла просовывает морду через стягивающую вход красную кулису:  
— Синьора Мария!  
— Здравствуй, дорогая, — вампирша ласково обнимает кобылу пинто за шею. Кугар с интересом смотрит на ее бело-коричневую шкуру. Кобыла крепко сложена.  
Она пристраивается к Линкольну с противоположного бока.  
— Как мне тебя называть? — спрашивает Карлос.  
— Лошадь, — кобыла пинто косит бело-голубой, точно фарфоровый, глаз на сеньориту Марию. В ее длинной светлой гриве мелькают такие же белые и голубые перья.  
— Señorita Yegua or lady Horse? — [исп-англ. сеньорита Кобыла или леди Лошадь?]  
— У него ужасный ишачий акцент, — задиристо ржет кобыла пинто. — "Леди Лошадь" меня устраивает, ковбой.  
Кугар непонимающе смотрит на Линкольна, ища ответ в его жесткой черной гриве. Ишак флегматично отмахивается хвостом от мух, игнорируя новую спутницу. Из повозки появляется Мария с ковбойской шляпой в руках. В ее темных глазах Карлос читает легкую грусть от расставания.  
— Солнце не будет слепить, — сказала она, протягивая свой дар. — В добрый путь, котенок.

_1998г._

  
Комната, в которую они заселились, оказалась приятного желто-зеленого цвета; как будто кошку накормили бобами, а потом ее долго рвало. Прямо на стены.  
Даже закатное солнце, которое, казалось бы, делает все симпатичнее, не скрашивало отвращения от этих стен.  
— Отсюда видно воду! Класс! У тебя неплохой вкус, Куг, — суетится техник, вытряхивая из рюкзака пожитки. Гитарный чехол уже пристроен на косоногом столике у стены.  
Альварес падает на раскладушку. Он сыт. Надвинув на лицо шляпу, Кугар слушает последние новости.  
Дженсен устроил их на чайную фабрику. Техником и разнорабочим. Смены совпадают, документы не спрашивали. Джейк представил их как Луи и Хулио, говорил на французском, перестраховываясь. По его словам, там много беженцев и нелегалов — они не будут выделяться.  
В конце своего монолога Дженсен зарекается когда-либо в жизни пить чай с желтым слоном на упаковке. И ставит на подоконник пачку.  
— Чур я на кресле, — Дженсен указывает на единственное оставшееся спальное место — раскладное кресло с каким-то цветочным узором. Вокруг так много узоров.  
Ворочаясь, техник ворчит, что нужно обзавестись еще одним матрасом, а то он лишится всех своих позвонков. Как будто и не спал никогда на земле.  
Кугар перестал спать. После пустыни. Совсем. Каждый раз, оказываясь один на один со своими мыслями, в темноте и одиночестве, он грызет себя.  
Он ведь мог бы их спасти. Мог сунуться в огонь. Вытащить хоть кого-то. Омара.  
Мог бы.  
Снайпер сжимает челюсть, пока у него не начнет болеть голова.  
Неровное дыхание спящего рядом техника напоминает — не мог. Вертолет полыхал. Не мог.  
Но от этого еще хуже.  
Он уходит из желто-зеленой комнаты прочь.

***

Дженсен подключает их к соседям. Они воруют электричество. Документов у них нет. Они мёртвые.  
Неприятное напоминание.

***

В работе на фабрике находится одна не смертельная, но опасная для покоя Карлоса особенность — сотрудницы фабрики. А особенно Мэм. Мэм работает переводчицей, Мэм очень мудра и говорит на двух десятках языков. А еще Дженсен не запомнил как ее зовут, а переспрашивать было неловко. Все это техник выбалтывает за первые же пару минут перерыва, когда наведывается на рабочее место Альвареса — темно-сиреневые стены, местами краска облупилась и видно, что раньше цех был желтым. Мерно подымается и опускается пресс. Коробки.  
Дженсен продолжает болтать вечером.  
— И! Мы, белые, не особо годимся для йоги — слишком «деревянные». Но вот ты гибкий и очень ловкий. Я видел, как ты забирался по стене, чтобы занять позицию. Тебе йога по силам, — Дженсен начинает раскладывать какие-то свертки с едой. — Может, попробуешь? Есть еще и парная йога и всякие медитации. Кладут тебе на живот чашу, «бам» по ней — чакра раскрылась!  
— Не мой метод, — качает головой Альварес. Он смотрит на свертки, переданные технику Мэм. Пахнут… неопасно. Есть он это не станет.  
На Дженсене ярко-желтая футболка и фиолетовые штаны. Как в цехе. Кугар закрывает глаза, не желая видеть цвета.  
— Ладно, ковбой, я не настаиваю, — легко соглашается техник и приглашающе показывает на еду. Он готовить не умеет совершенно, но поесть не дурак. Кроме тех случаев, когда сутками погружен в программирование.

***

Начинает накрапывать. Близится сезон дождей.

***

Джейк погружен в программирование. У них нет заданий, поэтому техник создает алгоритмы и технических чудищ, непригодных ни к чему. Просто чтобы было занятие.  
Комната заполоняется техникой, ветвятся переходники, цепляются за ноги провода, половина приборов разобрана. Хитросплетения слишком похожи на узоры. От них мельтешит в глазах.  
Кугар выселяет электронику на половину Дженсена, но какой-нибудь приемник или разобранный лэптоп все равно выбрасывает свои внутренности на его сторону. Как усы клубники или атакующая икра инопланетян.  
Впрочем, Альварес практически не бывает в желто-зеленой комнате. Днем они на фабрике, Дженсен постоянно забегает к нему и треплется, а ночью снайпер выскальзывает на улицу. По большей части он просто бродит по всем ярусам низенького Дехрадуна. Иногда охотится. Ночью комфортнее. Ночью меньше цветов.  
Солнце сдает свои позиции, а Луна его не касается.  
Иногда он проходит по не спящим центральным улочкам, но от запахов специй и обилия узоров хочется рвать и метать.  
Утром он возвращается через окно, чтобы не видеть входную дверь. Снаружи она выкрашена в красный. Он может выдержать фиолетовый, зеленый, даже желтый. Но не красный.  
И везде очень-очень жарко. Он видит температуру, она делает все вокруг мутным.  
— Ты в порядке? — Дженсен сидит на своем кресле.  
Оглядев его, Кугар видит, что спальник застегнут. Спал, проснулся и ждал. Долго.  
Джейк говорит:  
— Если что-то не так, то я готов выслушать. Если ты что-то скажешь, — копошась на кресле, Джейк ищет очки. Как будто они помогут справиться с температурой.  
— Все, — Кугар проходит к своей раскладушке. — Все в порядке.  
— Я понимаю, личное пространство, ты мачо и все такое, а вокруг много клевых индианок, чувак, я все понимаю, — выудив из-под спальника очки и веревочную мандалу, Дженсен показывает ее Кугару. Она сделана из цветных ниток. — Но... Если не сложно. Сделай для меня кое-что. Кивни, если я сейчас не брежу от недосыпа и ты слушаешь.  
Кугар кивает. Стягивает ботинки. Наблюдает за ним с раскладушки. Край шляпы закрывает окно, и Карлос видит только темное пространство комнаты.  
— Смотри, просто переверни эту штуку, когда уходишь, хорошо? — Дженсен встает и вешает мандалу на календарь у дверного проема. Как будто Кугар не пробрался через окно. — Она двусторонняя. Тут красный квадрат, а тут белая звезда. — Он постукивает пальцем по квадрату и остервенело трёт глаза. — Красный квадрат — все дома или что-то случилось. Белая звезда — все в порядке. Просто не забудь перевернуть.  
Это странная система. Дженсен уходит отлить и заваливается отсыпаться оставшиеся два часа перед подъемом. Кугар кивает и думает о просьбе Джейка остаток ночи. Не так уж и долго.  
Он размышляет. Когда они оба дома. На стене красный квадрат. Когда он уходит. Он переворачивает — белая звезда. Если что-то случилось, то он, скорее всего, не перевернет. Разумно.  
«А когда уходит Дженсен? Что он должен сделать?»  
Утром снайпер спрашивает:  
— Когда уходишь ты?  
— А? Сейчас, — Джейк, не открывая глаз, ищет на кухне тушёные овощи. Альварес оттесняет его к столу и ставит на конфорку глубокую сковороду.  
— Когда ты уходишь. В порядке.  
Он вытряхивает в окно огарки овощей. У подножья дома слышатся визги и взлаивания.  
Кугар тушит только зеленые перцы.  
— Я тоже переворачиваю. Это простая система. Первое действие: кто-то есть дома? «Да» — можно узнать о состоянии с помощью своих глаз и ушей. Алло-алло, Дженсен вызывает Кугара. И все в таком роде. «Нет» — смотри на календарь. Если звезда — все ок, если квадрат — пиздец.  
Для Дженсена все очевидно. Они совершают рокировку на малюсенькой кухне. Кугар садится за стол, а Джейк вооружается вилкой и начинает шкрябать по дну сковороды, закидывая овощи.  
Карлос думает, что Дженсен настоящий программист.  
Дженсен думает, что Кугар не завтракает.

***

— ¿Hablas español? — спрашивает Дженсен, когда они стоят в столовой. — [исп. Говоришь по-испански?]  
За последний месяц Кугар привык отвечать на его вопросы. В противном случае Дженсен повторял снова и снова.  
— Sí, — не отрицает очевидного Карлос.  
Они подходят к белому столу, в руках серые подносы.  
— Смотри, что я нашёл! — плюхнувшись за стол, Дженсен радостно показывает тоненькую синюю книжечку в мягкой обложке. — Англо-испанский разговорник!  
Он наугад листает и спрашивает Кугара как пройти на вокзал и на главную площадь. С ужасным акцентом. Кугар берет книжечку из его рук и просматривает. Некоторые слова написаны с ошибками. Неудивительно — это англо-испанский разговорник в Индии.  
— Почему ты так плохо говоришь по-испански? — спрашивает Альварес по-английски.  
— Я учил русский. Назло отцу. Мне это казалось дико забавным. А еще учительница была молодой, приехавшей по обмену, — Дженсен пожимает плечами, после чего подмигивает снайперу. — Но, знай я, что встречу тебя, взял бы дополнительные по испанскому.  
Кугар чуть качает головой.  
Наблюдавший за подносом — искал отражение Кугара — техник начинает ерзать.  
— Булочка! Булочка! Кугар, твоя булочка! Б-булочка, — Дженсен пальцем подталкивает начавшую сползать с тали Альвареса досу. В столовой грязные столы. Джейк не может допустить падения обеда Куга. Тут даже правило пяти секунд бессильно — местная грязь силами своих микробных пехотинцев атакует уже на второй секунде.  
Кугар благодарно кивает. Чечевица, зелень, помидоры. Ничего из этого он не чувствует, но сидящий напротив Дженсен уплетает свою досу с удовольствием.  
Желтый, зеленый, красный — все становится коричневым из-за огня.  
— Ты какой соус взял? У меня чесночный. Можно в твой макнуть? Хочешь мой попробовать? — Джейк заинтересованно разглядывает его тали.  
Карлос кивает. И макает свою лепешку в чесночный соус.

***

Последние три месяца дважды в день Кугар врет Дженсену. Врет, что засыпает, и врет, что просыпается. Дженсен делает вид, что верит. Может быть, он и в самом деле верит.  
Последние три месяца дважды в неделю Дженсен врет себе, что не спит потому, что ему не хочется, а не потому, что его друг на всю ночь уходит в окно. Он даже проползал пару раз по тому же маршруту на крышу, сидел, чувствуя, как она остывает, но перед рассветом возвращался на свое кресло. Это дело Кугара. Он уже давным-давно большой мальчик.  
За последние три месяца дважды Дженсен пишет письма сестрёнке и племяшке в дни их рождения. Кугар знает это, как знает и то, что ни одно из писем так и не отправляется. Он приносит Дженсену тесто в сахаре и делает вид, что засыпает в его кресле на всю ночь.

***

— Я поговорил с девушками на фабрике и ты знаешь, что, если колоть мужчине гормоны, — Дженсен делает круглые глаза и взмахивает руками, чуть не лишая их двух кружек разом, — то он будет давать молоко! А еще мне посоветовали мазать кожу, потому что она сухая.  
Кугар думает как бы оградить Джейка от индианок. Это принимает пугающие обороты.  
Он кивает.  
Дженсен продолжает болтать, вскрывает пачку чая, разворачивает коричневатую бумагу, засыпает каждому по ложке в кружку, шпарит чаинки кипятком, накрывает кружки ладонями — заваривает. И все это — не прекращая болтать. Кугар смотрит со скепсисом и мыслью о том, что Дженсен — его лучший друг.  
— Не, типа, Куг, все отлично. Ты отрываешься. Хорошо. — Джейк отрывает руку от своей голубой кружки и заглядывает в нее. Видимо, то, что он там увидел, его не удовлетворило, так что он снова закрывает кружку.  
Кугар теряет нить разговора. Он молчит, вспоминая.  
— Почему ты не ходишь? — спрашивает снайпер.  
Кажется, они говорили о ночных вылазках Альвареса.  
— Портить тебе малину? Чувак, я, — Дженсен прикусывает язык и закатывает глаза. Сознается: — я дважды наклюкивался вне дома, — под этим он подразумевает пьянки в колледже, на которых не было Джесс, способной пинками угнать его домой. — В первый раз я лишился бумажника, а во второй — девственности. — Джейк делает вид, что смеется. Кугар вопросительно смотрит на него. — Ладно с ней, с девственностью — было интересно, а вот деньги жаль. После этого у меня другие способы оторваться.  
На следующий день, возвращаясь с фабрики, Дженсен видит рыжеволосую туристку с дочерью.  
Тем вечером он надирается так, что полтора часа со слезами на глазах объясняется в чувствах попеременно календарю и бородке Кугара.  
Да, дома он пьет.

***

Он просыпается и видит белую звезду на стене. Все в порядке. Странно, но в порядке. Кугар в порядке. Он вернётся утром. С ним ничего не случилось. Никуда не надо бежать. Он вернётся. Он в порядке.  
Дженсен смотрит на звезду до тех пор, пока она не расплывется окончательно. Иногда он слышит, как Карлос возвращается и скользит через тишину и темноту в ванную. Но иногда ему хватает белой звёзды на стене, чтобы снова уснуть.

***

Наступает осень. Кончаются дожди.  
Дженсен перестает подглядывать в зеркала — Кугар исправно отражается во всех.

***

От реки несет, поэтому Дженсен разведывает ароматические палочки. Они чем-то похожи на бенгальские огни. Втыкаешь, подпаливаешь, вдыхаешь ароматный дым. Вот только о существовании курильниц техник, должно быть, не подозревает, посему втыкает «благовоняния» в самых неожиданных местах: в огрызки фруктов, между стежками кресла, проковыряв в нем дырку, в щели оконных рам и даже иногда держит их пальцами ног, начиная неистово дергаться, когда пепел падает ему на ступню.  
Ароматы, по классификации Дженсена, делятся на «как в церкви», «как в борделе» и «как в опиумной курильне».  
В один из вечеров, когда в желто-зеленой комнате пахнет как в борделе, Кугар начинает кашлять. Джейк поднимает голову от лэптопа в тот момент, когда снайпер проносится мимо него к окну. Оказавшись по пояс на свежем воздухе, Кугар сипло спрашивает:  
— Это пачули?  
— Не знаю, чувак, — Дженсен вертит в руках коробочку без опознавательных знаков — только с ценником. — Наверное, пачули. А что?  
— Не бери больше, — глубоко вдыхая влажный индийский воздух, Карлос вспоминает, как у него опухли десны и язык, после одной неудачной охоты. У девушки была натерта кожа маслом пачули. Он узнавал.  
— Эм, ладно.  
Джейк вытаскивает аромапалочку из кресла и демонстративно выкидывает ее в воду. Отряхивает ладони, а потом снимает с себя футболку и крутит ей в воздухе — подрабатывает вентилятором. Когда запах частично рассеивается, техник спрашивает:  
— Не хочешь снять стресс?  
Кугар, уже устроившийся на своем месте, вопросительно поднимает бровь и окидывает его взглядом с головы до ног.  
— Вижу же, что хочешь! — заключает Джейк и в прыжке падает на матрас рядом с Альваресом. — Я прописываю тебе и мне обнимательную терапию два раза в день. Можно чаще. Для снятия стресса.  
Крутя футболкой в воздухе, Джейк пришел к глубокому философскому заключению. Кугар — его друг. Да, он вампир, но никто не должен страдать в одиночку. Тем более, когда есть друзья.  
В период кризиса индивиду, чтобы устоять, необходимо прежде всего разобраться со своим собственным внутренним миром.  
Но обнимашки — это тоже очень важно!  
Кугар лежит, сложив руки на груди, а Джейк елозит рядом, пытаясь не упасть с узкой койки.  
— Ну, Ку-уг, это очень важно и я очень хочу. Ты не хочешь обняться? Пожалуйста?  
У Дженсена белая кожа с красными обгоревшими прогалинами. Снайпер задерживает дыхание и раскрывает объятия. Джейк тут же мостится к нему, обхватывает руками и прижимается, спасая свой зад от падения на пол.  
Вдохнув, Кугар начинает перхать — от Дженсена сильно пахнет пачули. Он накрывает макушку техника своей шляпой, перекрывая часть запаха, а сам отворачивает голову и кладет руку Джейку на спину. Они лежат некоторое время в тишине, пока Дженсен не начинает бормотать:  
— Я чуть больше года отслужил, когда меня приписали к «Лузерам». Лиззи тогда было три. Сейчас она уже во втором классе. Ее назвали в честь бабули. А меня в честь дедушки. Он умер на войне. Знаешь, какое у меня второе имя?  
Кугар пожимает плечами, проезжаясь подбородком по локтю Джейка.  
— Олли. Оливер. Было бы наоборот — мог бы рисовать хер, вместо инициалов. J.O.J. Джейкоб Оливер Дженсен. Тебе нравится? Похоже на LOL.  
Кугар поджимает губы, чуть закатив глаза. И улыбается — мол, нравится.  
— Вижу, что нравится, — Дженсен бодает его в плечо. — Я скучаю по ним. По Джесс и Лиззи.  
Кугар молчит. Он тоже скучает. Но вернуться к ней не сможет.  
Чертова жара, чертова красная дверь.  
Поправляя шляпу, Джейк чуть не падет на пол — в последний момент Карлос удерживает его.

***

У соседки снизу подоконник подобен цветущему саду.  
Так много форм и цветов. Широкие зеленые листья торчат из угловых горшков, мелкие светлые вьюнки тянутся наверх — как раз туда, где квартируются они с Джейком. На плиточном полу в ведре стоит маленькая пальма, а снаружи перилец закреплены вытянутые горшки с качающимися, хрупкими на вид, розовыми растениями.  
Они интересны Кугару, но он ни разу не заговаривает с соседкой, чтобы узнать, как они называются.

***

Вечер. Кугар заходит в комнату и видит Дженсена. Он зажигает свечи. Альварес поднимает бровь.  
Джейк встряхивает кистью, туша спичку и делает вид, что не понимает вопросительного взгляда Кугара. Пусть произносит вслух.  
Пахнет сандалом. Как в церкви.  
Снайпер спрашивает:  
— Зачем свечи?  
— Молиться. Не думаю, что священники достаточно конфиденциальны, чтобы можно было запросто сходить в местную католическую церковь, прости, друг, но ты слишком сильно выделяешься. А молиться Богу можно где угодно. Я читал об этом. Ну, — Джейк кривится, — если честно, то слышал. Но источник выглядел надежным.  
Дженсен встает на колени и выжидательно смотрит на Кугара. Поколебавшись, Альварес опускается рядом с ним. Кашлянув, техник интересуется:  
— Я постою тут рядом? Не молился с детства, кажется. Мешать не буду. Por favor. — [исп. Пожалуйста.]  
Кугар кивает. Он давно не чувствовал единения с Богом. Им есть что обсудить. Например, красную дверь. Жару. Вертолет. Как он адски виноват перед детьми, матерью, Дженсеном.  
Альварес долго молится. Стоит недвижимый, лишь губы мелко подрагивают, подобно кругам на воде, расходящимся от большого камня на дне.  
Дженсен вертит рукой так, чтобы увидеть время на циферблате часов, но не пустить отсвет в глаза снайперу — получилось бы неловко.  
Еще неловко то, что подходит время вечернего выхода на связь. Джейк раздосадовано поджимает губы.  
— Спасибо за разговор, Бог. Иисус? У меня дела, увидимся позже, хорошо? — бормочет он, перебираясь ближе к приемнику. Кугар все так же стоит на коленях.  
Джейк запускает приемник и надевает наушники.  
Спустя полчаса Карлос встает и уходит в ванную. Начинает шуметь вода.  
«Видимо, он выяснил все, что хотел», — удовлетворенно думает техник. В наушниках раздается голос Клэя.  
Когда Кугар возвращается, Дженсен уже копается в своем гнезде из проводов.  
— Ты не поверишь! Как я, по его мнению, должен это сделать? Какого, блять, наихуевийшего пропиздоебского хуя, — злится Джейк. Заметив чуть более отрешенное, нежели обычно, выражение лица Кугара, он спохватывается. — Оуч, после молитвы нельзя материться? Или злиться? Мне жаль.  
Кугар начинает задувать свечи. Дуновение — нет огонька, еще одно — нет еще одного огонька. Закончив, он садится напротив Джейкоба — готов слушать.  
— Клэй, ебать я это хотел, выкатил мне дешифровку! — Дженсен машет бумажкой, на которой накарябал какую-то полную бессмыслицу — шифр. — И чтобы к завтрашнему вечеру я расшифровал, передал ему информацию и зашифровал для него встречное послание. Если ему приспичило трахнуть Загадочника, то я пиздецки зол!  
Кугар встает и идет на кухню варить кофе. Он зажигает газ. Выключает конфорку. Снова распаляет голубой цветок. Огонь ему подчиняется.  
Ночью он делает вид, что спит, но на самом деле слушает негромкую, вполголоса, ругань Дженсена. Техник пьет кофе, бормочет, один раз встает в туалет, снова пьет холодный кофе. Утром он со стоном разгибается и с ненавистью в покрасневших глазах смотрит на наручные часы.  
— Блять, нам на смену, — Джейк кидает в Кугара подушкой, чтобы разбудить.  
Снайпер ворочается и недовольно смотрит на него через плечо. Кидать в него что-то опасно.  
— Прости, ковбой, я нервы на удочки пустил. Нам пора. Вставай.  
На лице Дженсена написано явное «прикрой меня».  
Половина его лица освещена утренним солнцем, а половина — в тени. Кугару нравится.  
Проходя мимо, он кивает, и Дженсен кивает в ответ. Все же ясно — прикроет.  
И сварит еще кофе.  
— Где Луи? — спрашивает Мэм.  
— Он. — Кугар отвлекается от коробок. — Заболел. Живот. — Он делает попытку изобразить многозначный взгляд, значивший бы у тех, кто имеет больше навыков общения: «эта ваша местная еда, Мэм, свалила с ног несчастного европейца». У Кугара получается неплохая имитация булыжника, но Мэм понимает.  
— Конечно. Возьмешь его нагрузку.  
Она возвращается в свое сандаловое логово.  
Вечером Кугар проходит через рынок. Он приносит Джейку коробку — техник тащится от теста в сахарном сиропе. Серьезно, когда-нибудь у него выпадут от такого зубы. Но Дженсен отмахивается, списывая тягу к сладкому на то, что он много работает головой.  
Жуясь, Джейк рассказывает про драку собак, которую видел из окна.  
В руках Альвареса тает червячок из теста, покрывая пальцы сладкими сахарными потеками.


End file.
